Les cimetières sont remplis de gens irremplaçables
by Adelheid.Pride
Summary: Il est bon de parfois pouvoir se recueillir sur la tombe d'un ami perdu. Et nombreux sont les Mages que les Maîtres de Fairy Tail ont vu disparaître. Quelques mots dans un cimetière avant que la vie ne reprenne son cours. Label SPPS !


**Note de l'auteur** : Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. En revanche plusieurs personnages n'existant pas dans le manga sont évoqués dans cette OS, bien qu'ils n'aient pas de réelle importance je suis leur créatrice. Cette histoire se situe après les Grands Jeux Magiques mais je n'en parle pas du tout, ne précise même pas qui à pu l'emporter. Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Cette première journée de printemps était magnifique. La fête des Cerisiers aurait lieu d'ici quelques jours mais déjà certains d'entre eux avaient commencé leur floraison. Le troisième Maitre de Fairy Tail – enfin sixième pour être exacte – profitait de l'agréable chaleur dégagée par le soleil en lui faisant face les yeux mis clos derrière la fenêtre de son bureau. Même en les yeux fermés et en lui tournant le dos, la menaçante pile de courrier derrière son dos lui ruinait le moral. Soupirant et se demandant intérieurement pourquoi diable il n'avait pas profité plus longtemps de son statut d'ancien maître en laissant Macao se démener avec la paperasse et le conseil. Le Mage de Feu, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin échapper à cette corvée n'avait pas hésité un seul instant avant de lui rendre sa place. Sans parlé de Gildarts qui lui avait eu la chance de n'avoir pas à gérer les plaintes du Conseil de la magie ne serait-ce qu'une journée. Rechignant à se mettre au travail, le minuscule Mage tira une lettre de la pile, celle-ci ne comportait pas le sceau du conseil contrairement à toutes les autres, ce qui l'intriguait.

Elle était signé par un jeune garçon de 13 ans nommé Luke, vivant à Hargeon et ayant suivi les Grands Jeux Magiques sur Lacryma-Vision durant toute leur durée. Il y parlait de son ambition de rejoindre Fairy Tail lorsqu'il serait plus grand ce qui, de la part d'un habitant d'une des villes de Fiore les moins pourvues en mages, n'était pas peu dire. Emu par la volonté de ce jeune Makarov sourit et ne put s'empêcher de penser que si tous les enfants étaient comme Luke les choses seraient bien plus simples avec le Conseil. En parlant de Conseil la pile de lettres de réclamations et les plaintes l'attendait toujours. Bâillonnant sa conscience, ma foi peut être un peu trop facilement, Makarov sortit de son bureau l'air impassible mais priant intérieurement pour que Mirajane ne le surprenne pas dans sa tentative d'escapade. Ouf, la barmaid était occupée à aller chercher un dixième tonneau de bière pour Cana dans la réserve du bar. Se glissant discrètement en dehors du bâtiment, l'ancien réprima un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il se retrouve hors de l'enceinte de la guilde. Certes la pile de courrier serait toujours là à son retour. Mais en attendant il avait devant lui quelques heures de liberté pour profiter de ce soleil de printemps. En marchant le long de la rue principale, le sixième Maitre fut soudain interrompu dans sa réflexion par un carillon sonnant trois heures de l'après-midi.

Sans avoir réellement décidé de l'endroit où il se rendait, Makarov se dirigea toutefois en direction de l'église. Plus il se rapprochait du bâtiment plus l'emblème de Zantopia devenant un élément récurrent dans le paysage. Toutefois, une fois parvenu jusqu'à ladite église le troisième-sixième maitre n'y pénétra pas. Il la contourna et entra dans le cimetière situé juste derrière. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu se recueillir sur la tombe de ses enfants. Les jeunes périssent et le vieux s'attarde. « Aucun parent ne devrait à avoir à enterrer ses enfants » songea-t-il tristement en posant sa main sur une première pierre tombale portant le signe de Fairy Tail.

Bieg Falkeyes. Mort lors d'une mission de protection lorsque, épuisé d'avoir utilisé sa magie de bouclier pour soulever transporter tout un convoi de marchands itinérants jetés dans un précipice par un sort lancé par un membre d'une guilde noire. Sa magie étant bien entamée il était cependant parvenu à vaincre ledit mage noir. Cependant les secours n'étaient pas parvenus à temps pour lui donner les premiers soins.

Shizune Kuren. Mage talentueuse et audacieuse, tuée lors d'une mission alors qu'elle venait de venir au bout de son treizième Vulcan, elle n'avait pas pris garde à l'un d'eux qui était parvenu à posséder le corps de son partenaire. Celui-ci, accablé par la culpabilité de la perte de la jeune femme s'était retiré de la profession de mage peu de temps après.

Conrad Stag. Mort le sourire aux lèvres après être parvenu à sauver sa sœur d'une attaque d'un Wyvern, ayant privilégie sa sureté à elle que la sienne.

Lisanna Strauss. Cette tombe n'avait pas été retirée, même après que la jeune femme leur soit revenue d'Edolas, ils avaient tout simplement oublié de prendre une décision à ce sujet. C'était l'une des rares pierres devant laquelle Makarov s'autorisait à sourire, heureux que la mage Take-Over soit revenue parmi eux.

Tauth. L'un des mages les plus talentueux que Makarov ait eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Celui-ci avait été déclaré mort il y avait de ça une vingtaine d'années après n'être jamais rentré d'une mission de Cent Ans. Même sans corps, une cérémonie avait tout de même eu lieu en son honneur.

Et cela continuait ainsi. Tant de tombes, tant de morts. Certes tous ne pouvaient pas être considérés comme ces enfants comme c'était le cas de Tauth avec qui il avait fait ses débuts à la guilde. Sans parler de ses aînés de l'époque. Makarov se laissa absorber dans la contemplation du symbole de Fairy Tail, se souvenant de ce que Master Purehito lui avait dit le jour où il avait rejoint Fairy Tail. « Les fées ont-elles vraiment des queues ? Est-ce qu'elles existent encore ? Comme elles cet endroit est un mystère éternel… Une aventure sans fin ! ». Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit presque pas arriver derrière lui le quatrième maitre de Fairy Tail, Macao.

« - Ne me dis pas que je suis déjà découvert ? » geignit le vieil homme.

« - Non, Mirajane n'a pas encore remarqué que vous n'étiez plus dans votre bureau » rit le mage de Feu.

« - Vraiment ? » demanda Makarov soulagé. « Très bien, surtout ne va pas lui dire que je me suis échappé. »

« - Ca ne me serait pas venu à l'idée. Vous savez j'ai moi aussi passé les sept dernières années à expliquer comment nos petites têtes brûlées parvenait à raser la moitié d'une gare centrale pour arrêter un simple voleur. »

« - Maudit soit ce satané Conseil » répondit Makarov en hochant la tête prenant un air sage contrastant avec ses paroles presque enfantines.

Les deux mages se turent, respectant la quiétude du lieu. Regardant le visage du Quatrième petit à petit se teinté d'une certaine tristesse mêlée de mélancolie Makarov lança en se dirigeant vers la sortie du cimetière :

« - Souris Macao. Tu sais bien que si c'était à refaire chacun d'entre eux accepterais sans la moindre hésitation. »

« - Et c'est ça qui fait d'eux des Mages de Fairy Tail, je sais » répondit l'homme avec un sourire qui se transforma en grimace tout en suivant le vieil homme. « Et nul doute que s'ils étaient encore là ils se serait joint à la bagarre dans le hall de la guilde. »

« - La bagarre ? Ne me dis pas que… »

« - Et si. »

Echangeant un sourire les deux Maîtres de Fairy Tail se hâtèrent de rejoindre le bâtiment de la guilde. Avant de rentrer Makarov s'éclaircit la gorge, puis poussa la porte sous le regard amusé du mage de Feu.

« - QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ENCORE QUE CE BAZAR ? ON NE PEUT PAS VOUS LAISSER CINQ MINUTES SANS QUE VOUS NE METTIEZ LA GUILDE A FEU ET A SANG ! REGARDEZ UN PEU MOI CE CHAMP DE BATAILLE… »


End file.
